Naruto: A New Life
by Otaku Prince
Summary: What if Naruto was sacrificed to seal Kaguya. What if Naruto was sent back into the past. Warning: Naruto with Kaguya's power. Sasuke with half the power of Rikodou Sennin and Sakura as - well I dont really know it yet. Pairings: Not yet determined!
1. Chapter 1: Until We Meet Again

A Naruto Fanfiction.

I dont own the Naruto Series and that includes Naruto Shippuden. By the way good afternoon there people of Earth. I am Otaku Prince and this is my fanfiction. (Note: I am not good at grammar so please forgive me about it, ok.)

Chapter 1: Until we meet again

The world was now a complete mess.

The time of day, well it was night yet the sky was shining bright as if it was daytime.

However, there was very peculiar with daytime-like night sky. The moon was shining as bright as sun. Added to that, it looks like a giant eye. It was the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Everyone across the ninja world was devoured by the tree, which was produced by the Juubi.

However, in these messed up world, there is still hope.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura"

Then the three individuals looked at their sensei, the man who was floating inside his newly acquiredSusanoo from a very close friend of his.

"Do you have a plan, sensei?" Sasuke looked back on his former jounin leader.

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto and Sakura then jumped back to the position of Kakashi. While Kaguya was still occupied by the clones created by Naruto before, Kakashi then explained to then his plan.

"Ok, well then let's do it Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smirked and then run off back into the battlefield.

"Hey dumbass, wait up." Sasuke then made a sprint, following the most unpredictable ninja in the world.

"_What would happen if I do these? I should try it then." _

With his new pair of sharingan, Kakashi materialized a kamui in a shape of a shuriken.

"**Kamui Shuriken"**

With that attack from Kakashi, the 'arms' created by the beast behind Kaguya, which was the combination of all the eight bijuus and a half of the Kyuubi, where all severed and transported into the other dimension.

Then Naruto's clones together with Sasuke charged into Kaguya's position. Kaguya launched a barrage of spikes into the gang. Naruto and Sasuke successfully evaded all those spikes. However, Kakashi who was acting as there support was not as fortunate as those two, or was he?

"Being able to go through things is nice power, Obito." Kakashi smiled.

"And this technique is reborn too."

Almost in an instant, Kakashi suddenly disappeared. Then he reappeared again in front of Kaguya.

"Kamui Raikiri"

And with that he successfully dragged Kaguya away from her gudoudama.

And from both her left and right was two Naruto Uzumakis.

"_This is bad… To the Ice Dimension… No… Indra's transmigrant has Amaterasu." _Kaguya launched another spike to her left. To her surprise, it was just the clone. So she thinks then the real one is on her right side. Again, she launched the next spike, this one to Ashura's transmigrant on the right.

"I won't let you hit him."

When the right 'Naruto' was about to be hit by the spike, Kakashi opened a kamui on front of the 'right' Naruto.

From the background, Sasuke then made his move by catapulting himself into the scene using Naruto's clones. Now the two of them, Naruto and Sasuke, was about to hit Kaguya.

"This can't be happening; I need to escape from here." Kaguya then opened a dimensional portal. She was about to escape the scene when…

"I'm here too. We're both women!"

Out of nowhere, Sakura on her sage mode clenched her fist and made a move.

"DON'T MAKE LIGHT OF ME!" Sakura's powerful punch connects with Kaguya's head. Kaguya's escape plan was interrupted. Now she has nowhere to run. The two ninjas are closing in to her.

10 meters.

5 meters.

3 meters.

2 meters.

1 meter.

Finally the battle was almost over.

Naruto and Sasuke have Kaguya finally in their hands.

Immediately, Kaguya was restrained by the two. Now she can't move. The Gudoudama that she created earlier finally dissipated.

"Time to seal you, Kaguya." Sasuke then took hold of Kaguya's left hand. Naruto soon follows after by holding her right hand. Then an eerie silence followed it afterwards.

With guilt on his face, Sasuke then looked into the eyes of his old friend.

"Naruto, thank you for everything. Thank you for being my friend!" Sasuke smiled in front of Naruto.

"No problem, Sasuke."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, Yes I am!"

-Flashback-

(Naruto and Sasuke's mindscape before they were conscious.)

"Naruto, Sasuke – before you leave, I have to tell you."

"What is it that you want to tell us, old man?" Naruto looked back to the Sage of Six Paths and smiled.

"Before the two of you leave, I have to warn you two. After you seal my mother Kaguya, one of you shall disappear from this universe and be transferred on a universe similar to this one." Hagoromo made a serious statement on the two ninjas.

"What do you mean old man?" Sasuke asked the Sage of Six Paths.

"One of you shall be served as sacrifice. One of you shall keep the essence of my mother on this world while the other one shall keep the power of my mother out of this world."

"Essence? Power? What do mean by it, old man." Naruto looked at the old guy.

"The essence is spirit of my mother. The spirit of my mother is what makes chakra balanced throughout the world. Without it, the world will be thrown into a chaos." Hagoromo took a glance on Naruto who know seems to be serious.

"The power of my mother, as what you can see, is what makes Juubi and all the Bijuus and all of what is happening today was. Without it my mother will be a powerless being and all of this calamity will end." Hagoromo explained to the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox.

"Then what about this sacrifices that you were talking about, old man?" Sasuke glared at the old man as if the old man was holding a secret that should not know.

"One shall be transferred out from this world and into the next universe similar to this one. This individual must bring with him the power of my mother away from here, seal it with their bodies, and secure it as long as they live." The old man answered Sasuke's question immediately.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?" Sasuke approached close to the great sage.

"No, I'm not. I'm not joking here young one. I know how it feels how it feels…"

"I'll do it!"

Rikodou was suddenly interrupted by the most unpredictable ninja in the history of the ninja world.

"What did you say?" Sasuke watched the ninja standing beside him with awe.

"I'll do it!" Naruto volunteered himself to become the sacrifice.

"Are you aware of what are you doing, transmigrant of Ashura?" the Sage of Six Path confirmed Naruto's resolved by asking him the depth of his awareness in this situation.

"Yes, indeed I am!" Naruto answered the old man's question without delay.

"Why? Why are you doing this Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

"I want to do this, Sasuke. There is no other way beside it. And besides I'm completely satisfied about my life here anyway." Naruto answered his best friend without a doubt.

"No Naruto, I have to do this. There's no way that I will let you do it."

"You can't stop me Sasuke. And besides I want you to live like anyone else without hatred." Naruto smiled on Sasuke.

"But still…"

"Old Man, what shall I do then after the sealing?" Naruto completely ignored Sasuke's protest.

"After you seal my mother, when you reach the other world, you have to protect and if possible collect all the power of my mother in that world and keep it away. You are free to do whatever you want to do then." Hagoromo explained to Naruto the details after the sealing.

"Is that all… COOOOOL!" Naruto smiled.

"Wait, are you really sure – Naruto?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yes, Sasuke I am sure about it!"

"I guess I cant stop you then." Sasuke then turned his back on Naruto and walked away.

"Do what you want" Sasuke moved away from the Hagoromo and Naruto, wearing a resentful and sorrowful face.

-End of Flashback-

"Are you really sure about this, Naruto?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yes, I'm sure of it! How many times do you have to ask that from me?" Naruto complained.

"Shut up"

"Ok. Now let's start then."

After their brief conversation, Naruto and Sasuke then activated the seals taught to them by the Sage of Six Paths. Intricate sign symbols and figures begin to crack around them. Moments later, Kakashi and Sakura arrived to the scene.

"Naruto, what are…"

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura – can you two lend me your ears." Naruto asked.

"Is there a problem, Naruto?" Kakashi asked him.

"After I and Sasuke finished the sealing of Kaguya, the two of us have to keep Kaguya's power and essence from ever developing again. So, I have to move away from here and go somewhere else." Naruto honestly admitted his situation to team seven.

"What do you mean going somewhere else?" Sakura asked.

"To a world far, far away from here." Naruto smiled.

"Hey Naruto, stop joking! Sasuke, Naruto is joking right?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke did not reply.

"So its true then! Hey Naruto, don't do this! Now that we, the team seven, is finally reunited!" Sakura bluntly speak out her complaints to the Yang version of Rikodou Sennin.

"I have to do this. This is for the sake of the world after all." Naruto smile begin to disappear from his face.

"Naruto is there any other way to solve this problem?" Kakashi asked his student with wet eyes.

"According to Rikodou Sennin, there is no other way to do it. So, I have to leave this world. I need to carry the power of Kaguya away from here. And this is my decision sensei so please don't stop me." Naruto answered his sensei's question.

"I see." Kakashi replied to Naruto's answer with his eyes looking at his student with sadness.

"Sensei, I believe the seal is almost complete." Everyone stared at Naruto with the intent to stop the casting of the seal.

"Sasuke – thank you for your concerns, and another thing thank you for being there for me as friend, even though it was not that long though. Anyways thank you my old friend." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's.

"Shut up moron!" Sasuke answered him bluntly.

"Sakura… Thank you very much. Thank you very much for the time and the worries you give to me in the past. Hehe!" Naruto grinned while looking at Sakura.

"You idiot" Sakura moved in close to Naruto to punch him. However, she stopped and abandoned her plans when she saw Naruto's sad face.

"And Kakashi-sensei, thank you very much for teaching me the ways of the ninja. Thank you very much for taking care of me as much as man would take care of his brother." Naruto smiled at him peacefully.

"Your welcome Naruto. It's my honor to hear those words from you." Kakashi responded to Naruto's farewell.

"And by the way sensei, I have a favor to ask from you." Naruto asked the white-haired ninja in front of him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Can you say thank you and good bye for all the people I know especially to Baa-chan, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Killer Bee, Ten Ten, and Lee?"

"Yes! I will do that, Naruto!" Finally, Kakashi break into tears watching his student sacrificing himself for the sake of the world.

"Ow! The seal is complete… I guess I don't have much time left. I guess I shall be saying my good bye then." Naruto's body finally starts to disappear as soon as the seal was complete.

"Thank you very much everyone." Finally Naruto's tears began to rain down.

"I will never ever forget all of you." Kaguya's essence finally breaks away from her body to Sasuke and her power to Naruto.

"No this is not happening." The black zetsu desperately exerted all its efforts just to salvage him and her mother from there impending doom.

"I will allow you to… Naruto Uzumaki..." A portal suddenly opened itself up near black zetsu. Kakashi immediately moves to the spot to stop the black zetsu from escaping.

"I shall have my vengeance." Those were the last words muttered by the black zetsu.

And the black zetsu was nowhere to be seen.

The black zetsu has successfully escaped from the wrath of his captors.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't worry about him. He is powerless with the seal tightly intact." The disappearing Naruto immediately ordered his sensei to stop.

"But…"

"I know, Kakashi-sensei."

"It's all done. Well everyone… Thank you very much… Until we meet again… everyone." And finally Uzumaki disappeared from view along with Kaguya's body.

After that, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled. The day-like night is finally subsiding and the tree was starting to disappear. Afterwards, the white zetsus who were hanging in the tree, which was once the Juubi, are finally turning back into humans. Everything around them is returning into the way they once was. Finally the Fourth Great Ninja War was over!

"_Naruto – You saved us all. You are the hero of humanity. I will never ever forget about you, Uzumaki Naruto!"_ Kakashi looked up in the now stabilizing sky.

Between the lines:

"Who am I?" a man asked.

"Oh! I remembered, I was Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Then what am I doing? Wait, am I lying in a bed?" Then the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War finally opens his eyes.

"Oh right! I am laying down in my bed. Wait a minute…" Naruto then looked around his surroundings.

"THIS IS MY ROOM!" Naruto screamed.

"Hey SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN DEMON! GET LOST!"

"Wait a minute… me… a… demon…"

With that, Naruto begins to wonder what kind of world he was sent into. He then tried to find a mirror on his small apartment room. When he found what he was looking for, he was in complete shock.

"Why do I look so young as if I am 12 years old… No, it can't be! I need to confirm this. I need to… LOOK AT CALENDAR AND FIND OUT WHAT DAY IT IS."

And then, franticly, Naruto search high and low for his calendar. Then he found it, just lying under his bed, buried under a pile of ramen noodle containers.

"I remember this day, this day was… was… WAS…"

"A DAY BEFORE MY GENIN GRADUATION DAY AND TODAY IS THE GENIN EXAMS. WAAAAH!"

Naruto a completely shock!

"**Hey, kidd… calm down… don't freak out there you idiot."** A familiar voice struck his mind.

"Is that you… IS THAT YOU KURAMA!" said by the confused jinchuriki.

"**Is there anyone out there who sounds like me, huh kidd."** The fox asked.

"Good to know you were here, buddy."

"**You too kidd… but before we do anything, let's start for a while!"** the fox asked the boy.

Naruto then gave a nod.

-Chapter End-

Good evening mates. This is my first chapter. Thank you for reading. Feel free to review and follow my story. By the way, I'm sorry for the horrible grammar, for those who are grammar sensitive. And one more thing, I'm sorry if my story is a little "disorganized".

For Chapter 1, I'm sorry if it's a little too shabby, I just that I have some difficulty incorporating Chapter 689 of the Manga in my work.

Yes, you heard it, parts of Chapter 1 is inspired on the original manga's Chapter 689. (Spoiler: Kakashi has now a pair of mangekyou sharingan from Obito plus he has a SUSANOO and a super KAMUI!)

Well, that's all and good night.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Square One

A Naruto Fanfiction.

I dont own the Naruto Series and that includes Naruto Shippuden. By the way good afternoon there people of Earth. I am Otaku Prince and this is my fanfiction. (Note: I am not good at grammar so please forgive me about it, ok.)

Chapter 2: Back to Square One

"Ok, Kurama what do want to talk… about…" Naruto was dumbfounded when he saw Kurama.

"What? Did you see a ghost or something?" Kurama asked the boy.

"Why are you caged?" Naruto asked the beast in front of him.

"Hayyy! I think I owe you a lot of explaining!" Kurama answered the anxious boy.

"Did you remember the time when you agree with my old man's solution to the problem and use yourself as sacrifice?"

"'Oh, yeah! Why?"

"Do you know where are we Kurama?" the boy asked him.

"Yeah, and the answer is pretty damn simple kidd." Kurama answered.

"Then what is it?"

"We were sent into a different universe, which has the same timeline from the world we came from. In other words… hey are you listening to me you dumbass." Kurama yelled at the boy.

"You said the answer is pretty damn simple. What's simple about your answer, huh, KURAMA!" Naruto yelled back at the fox.

"Ohhhh! Right! I almost forget you were a total idiot after all."

"Just kidding" Naruto responded to the reaction of the beast. The beast then growled at Naruto.

"Now it make sense, Kurama – if this world has the same timeline from the world where we came from, I think, four years from now, this world will also suffer the same fate our world once experienced." Naruto explained his thoughts to his partner.

"But, I don't have to worry about that for now, Kurama. What I need to do, for now is pass the Genin Exams and get you out from that dirty cage of yours."

"Thank you, buddy!" Kurama said.

"Your welcome, partner!" Naruto replied.

"Well one more thing, kidd! I think it would be better for the two of us if you clean your room!"

"Oh yeah, well about that…" Naruto then start to weave some handsigns and then…

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

And with that, 5 clones came out into existence. The clones assembled immediately in front of Naruto.

"Ok, guys I have an assignment for all of you?"

"What is boss?" a clone asked.

"Clean the room." Naruto grinned with a malicious face.

"Hai!"

And then the shadow clones starts their cleaning operation.

"_I never thought that life could be this easy if I have managed to learn shadow clones earlier in my life. Wait a minute… Hehehe!" _And then the evil looking Naruto came out of his apartment with a grinning face, scaring the pedestrians off.

It was a nice sunny day. Everyone was doing his or her usual day-to-day business. Of course, this includes cursing the young jinchuriki. Evil and malicious looks surrounds him. It was as if he was in hell.

"Men, am I hated these much?" Naruto looked up in the sky with a sad and serious look.

"**Don't worry about them kidd, you're a hero of the world! You sacrificed you're self for the sake of everyone." **Kurama relaxed inside is cramp and dirty cage.

Then suddenly…

"What was that Kurama?" Naruto asked to his partner.

"**So you feel it too!"** Kurama made a serious look into his partner.

"It feels kind of Sasuke… But this chakra is too strong."

"**Actually it seems that there are two very powerful chakra signatures in close proximity to our position. Naruto be alert." **Kurama then stood up and start to release off some chakra for Naruto to use.

"Wait Kurama, not now… we need to know first the sources of the two chakras. We can't let them know the extent of our power to them." Naruto explained to Kurama his view of view while trying to think of some way to know the situation he was in.

"**So you know how to use that head of yours Naruto."** Kurama chuckles in amusement while staring at his jinchuriki.

"Am I that bad huh, Kurama!" Naruto glared at the nine-tailed bijuu.

"**By the way, do you know now Naruto what kind of power do you have right this moment?"**

"Come to think at it, I think I may still have that old man's power inside me, I think." Naruto grabbed his chin and started to bathe himself with his thoughts.

"**Then you don't know what kind of power you are capable of, well not yet."** Kurama said.

"What did you say Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**I said you have no idea what you are capable of, kidd." **

"What do you mean, Kurama?"

"**You have Kaguya's power, kidd!"** Kurama made a revelation towards the young boy.

Then an eerie silence followed what seems to be the greatest knowledge Naruto has gained from the fox.

"**But don't be cocky kidd, as of right now you don't have the right power to control what's inside of you."** Kurama added.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Naruto screamed out those words with all his might. Then everyone around them stared at the young man, wondering if he has gone mad.

"Ok, to the next topic, about our stay here on this world, lets at first observe this world, do you get me Naruto" Kurama said.

"Yeah, Kurama! And I know what to do!" Naruto then walked away from the scene, leaving the people around him dumbfounded about what is happening with the fox's container and why is he speaking to himself. They also wonder who is he talking to and who is Kurama.

After some walks around the town, finally, Naruto reach his final decision. It was a small building, with a playground. Also, there were lots of kids of his age running around the grounds. Finally he saw some familiar faces, faces whose importance to his life was so great, faces which he will never forget.

"How nostalgic! It's been a long time seen then huh, Kurama?" Naruto said.

"**So you're back to school again, Naruto?"**

"Yeah, I'm back but only for today Kurama. Tomorrow I'll be graduating from this academy and then start my life as ninja!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" well I think its time for me to shine, Kurama!" Naruto clenched his fist and raised his arms up into the air.

"**Do what you want! I will not stop you anyway."** Kurama left assuring words for Naruto.

"Heeh! Thanks Kurama!" Naruto left a grin to his partner, running away from the scene.

Inside the school, there was one boy who stand out among the rest. He was quite hyperactive. He ran back and forth in the school, then he embraced the walls and the doors of his school and a lot more. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the savior of the first world. While the savior of the first world was hugging and kissing the walls and the floor of the school, he then noticed one man walking closer to him.

At first he was curious if could that guy might be because he cant see much of that guys features after all.

Then the guy walked closer and closer to him until.

"Hey, Naruto? Ready for the exams?" the man asked him.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto suddenly jumped and hugged his sensei.

"Ahmm, What are you doing Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I missed you sensei. I'm sorry." Naruto was crying while he embraced his instructor.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down Naruto, Calm down!"

"Hai!" Naruto immediately stopped embracing his sensei and jumped away from the guy.

"So then Naruto are you ready for the exams?" Iruka asked Naruto again.

"Yes, sensei I am ready! I am ready for the exams." Naruto left an evil grin causing his sensei to wonder what has gotten into Naruto this time.

"Ok students – tomorrow you'll be graduating this academy! Now then, before you can graduate, there is one more last exam you need to take before you can graduate." Iruka said.

"What is sensei? What is it?" a boy at the back of the room asked.

"Anyone must know how to produce some clones. In order to pass this test, everyone must know how to do "**BUNSHIN NO JUTSU".**

"_Hehehe! It will be very easy!" _Naruto then smiled with an evil looked in his face causing everyone to wonder around him.

"But sensei, there is one student here who doesn't even know how properly used a kunai!" another girl screamed her statement to the crowd. Then everyone's eyes began to converge to Naruto and laughed after they realized what his status is.

"Ahh, me! I know how to throw a kunai, thank you very much." Naruto left a dashing glare at the girl.

"Stop that guys, we will see that today. So lets start it then." Iruka said.

"Hai!" Then everybody stopped laughing and refocused there attention to the test.

Moments later:

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hai sensei."

"_Now let's see what can you do, failure demon."_ The man beside Iruka made an evil smile.

"_Now! Now! If look what we have here… Mizuki!"_ Naruto looked at the man who was standing beside Iruka.

Then Naruto stand at the middle of the room. Everyone was not even paying attention on the little ninja. Everyone knows what this ninja is capable of. They know that he will fail.

Then there was that tiger seal.

Then…

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**

With that, 3 solid shadow clones emerge.

"Wow! The o-ok Naruto you…" suddenly Naruto interrupted Iruka when he was about to say that Naruto passed.

"_What is that idiot doing!" _A girl with a long pink hair said.

"Wait!"

"I'm not finished yet!"

Everyone inside the room was caught off guard. They didn't expect this to happen.

"Wait everyone; I have something to show to you all."

Before everything had happen, before Naruto performed his shadow clone technique, they don't even bother him. Now everyone's eyes were glued on this one single boy who has promised them to show some spectacle. Iruka and Mizuki also watched the boy meticulously.

And now, all five clones made a tiger seal.

And then there was:

"**TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**

Everyone was completely shocked. At first there was just five clones. Now they don't even know how many clones are there in the room.

"_A class – A ninjutsu, but how this moron did learned that technique." _A small boy wearing a blue t-shirt with a lollipop like emblem embedded on his back was surprised.

"_You're as cool as always, Naruto-kun!" _The girl with white, pale eyes made a comment to the boy exhibiting his moves in front of them all.

"Okay! That's it! Naruto – You pass!" Iruka finally gave Naruto his forehead protector. Naruto then dispelled his clones.

"Thank you very much, sensei.!" Naruto responded.

"He then leaved the room leaving everyone with their jaws on the ground. After that, there was an eerie silence inside the room. A minute of more later, Iruka finally break the ice.

"Now next…"

"**Hahaha! You completely shock them hard Naruto. Hahaha! That was hilarious**!" The fox said.

"Yeah, you're right Kurama! Now, no one from now on will call me weak." Naruto said.

"**But you now what Naruto… Wait did you see he face of that young Uchiha's face?"** Kurama asked the boy.

"I was able to catch a glimpse of him, why?"

"**You completely catch him off guard this time, Naruto. Hahaha! I cant even forget the look of his face. He looks like his jaws were attached in a rope and were being pulled down the ground." **Kurama said.

"Yeah! Well remember this Kurama… This will be the start of our adventures, you with me." Naruto said to the fox.

"You bet I am!" the fox answered.

And then the boy left the scene, walking alone outside his classroom.

Between the lines:

Finally, the final exams were done. Naruto has now his forehead protector attached right into his head.

But except for his partner and some girl with white, pale eyes who seemed to be stalking at him since he arrived the school just this morning, no one seems to be happy about his accomplishment. No one was around to congratulate him in his achievement. He then raised his head and looked at the 4th stone face engraved on the rock.

"Hey, look father, I have now my new forehead protector on my head. I'm am now a ninja, for the second time, hehehe!" Naruto laughed while looking at the stone face.

But no one answered his words.

The only thing that answered him was complete silence.

"Hey, Naruto can I have a moment with you?" a man called Naruto.

"Yes what is it. Oh Mizuki-sensei, what do you want?"

"Can I have a favor with you Naruto?"

"And what is that, Mizuki-sensei?"

…

-End of Chapter-

Sorry for the wrong grammar. I'm not that good in English. I'm sorry.

Thank you for reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Scrolls

A Naruto Fanfiction.

I dont own the Naruto Series and that includes Naruto Shippuden. By the way good afternoon there people of Earth. I am Otaku Prince and this is my fanfiction. (Note: I am not good at grammar so please forgive me about it, ok.)

Chapter 3: The Forbidden Scroll

It was night time! Everyone was sleeping inside their home, well not everyone! Somewhere inside a certain building in the middle of town was our mischievous and the most unpredictable ninja in the whole of the ninja world – Naruto Uzumaki!

But, this Naruto is different, these guy has the power of the most powerful being in the entire world within him. However, he still needs to train himself back in order to get himself into shape.

"Hey Kurama, why do I have to do this? Why do I have to steal that scroll again?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, don't tell me you have already forgotten what you want to do?" Kurama growled at Naruto with intimidation.

Flashback

"Naruto can I ask you a favor?" Mizuki said.

"What is it, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked him.

"_**Be careful, Naruto – this guy almost killed you that day, remember,"**_Kurama said.

"_Don't worry, I still remember it! Anyway, what should I do, Kurama?" _Naruto asked back to the fox.

"_**Eventhough you are the most powerful ninja of these time, you still need to know basic and new techniques for now! You should remember, your body isn't built to use such power, if you can even release just a fraction of your total chakra." **_

"So you mean, I should steal it? Well, with my experience, I think it should be easy."

"_**Well, maybe we should steal it? Hey, why are you talking to me like were friends?" **_Kurama made a loud roar inside his cage.

"_Its because were friends? Anyway, change topic – should I do this?"___Naruto asked him again. This time the nine tailed fox inside was looking seriously at the young boy in front of him.

"_**Just do it, maybe it may help you boost up your ninja skills by learning new techniques!" **_Naruto made a grin in front of the fox.

"_Well, since you said it… I should do it!" _Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Mizuki. "What is it, Mizuki-sensei?"

-End of Flashback-

"I can become strong by just learning new techniques – so why do I need to steal that scroll?" Naruto asked.

"**Are you just thinking like a moron or are you just a plain idiot? Well, you need to learn breand new techniques. All these techniques anyway, with the kind of power and experience you have are just a walk in a park!"** the fox said.

"Do you think so, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course!"** Kurama said.

The Hokage tower was heavily guarded by chunin level and jounin level ninjas. There were even Anbu in inside the tower. But all of those guards were nothing for a ninja who have participated in the last stand along with team seven versus Kaguya! After a few minutes, he is finally inside the tower.

After sneaking inside the Hokage Tower, Naruto immediately went to the scroll room! At first, he was struggling to find that room because of the sheer size of the building. Moments later, he finally reach a room full of scrolls. It was the storage room for the scrolls. When he finally arrived there, he went to a stack of scrolls with label kinjutsu and fuinjutsu.

"Kinjutsu and Fuinjutsu – well, this is interesting! I think I should get these two scrolls." Naruto said to himself.

"**Well, I think, you have the right to learn fuinjutsu after all Naruto. You are an Uzumaki and fuinjutsus are one of your natural affinities, remember!"** the fox said.

"Well then, time to steal the scrolls!" Naruto immediately pick up those two scrolls. After that, he then began his escape out of that tower.

But as usual, Naruto's carelessness gave him away. An Anbu guarding the tower had spotted him. The Anbu immediately sounded the alarm, alerting everyone including the Hokage inside the tower. Sarutobi, suspecting that a spy has entered the building, sprang himself into action, trying to intercept the intruder.

The hokage and the intruder made an exciting chase (for those who are watching the scene) inside the tower. However, the hokage has finally outsmarted the little ninja and caught up with him. Finally, he finally has the intruder cornered. But what's next completely surprised the hokage. The intruder was none other than Naruto!

"Naruto, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" the Hokage asked the boy. After looking at the boy, he then looked at the arms of the boy who was carrying some scrolls, which he knows too much… it was a scroll full of kinjutsus and fuinjutsus.

"Where did you get that?" the Hokage asked the boy.

"Inside the storage room of course, why?" Naruto answered.

"Get them back to me, NOW!" the Hokage ordered the boy.

"I'll borrow this two scrolls for now, I'll return this scrolls soon. Well then see you later, lord Hokage!" Naruto made a handsign. Moments later, Naruto screamed the name of the technique, which is:

"**Naruto Uzumaki Style: Shadow Clone - Sexy Jutsu**!" a poof of smoke immediately filed the area. Then, several feminine figures appeared out of the shadow. Seven naked clones appeared out of nowhere. Because of the sheer nudity, the strong Hokage was brought down to his knees with his nose bleeding out a lot of blood.

On the other side, Naruto immediately made his quick getaway. With the hokage down, no one can stop him. He then jumped off the window, made his escape and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Back to the Hokage, a few moments after Naruto made his easy escape, was finally back on his senses after the Naruto's barrage of naked girls put him out of commission for a while. But, this Hokage was rather very surprised about the scale of the evasion tactic done by Naruto. Naruto was able to make a new Class B technique in an instant. How did he do that? What did he do? All those things made the Hokage thinking what the young ninja has done.

"_Minato, Kushina – your pesky little brat has managed to outmaneuver me. I guess I'm ver old for this job after all." _The Hokage smilled.

Then an Anbu appeared. He immediately take a look at his surroundings including the broken window and tried to think about what the scrolls he managed to steal. Then finally, he remembered… Those were the scrolls made by the Nidaime and Yondaime Hokages. Inside the scrolls were the most top-secret techniques… jutsus that only Konoha has and should not find its way on to the other villages.

"Call every available ninja – jounin, chunin, genin, Anbu – it doesn't matter. We need to capture those scrolls soon. This is Alert Level 2. This is a Class A to S mission! Your objectives: capture Naruto alive and get the scrolls." The Hokage made his declaration. The Anbu immediately disappeared.

"What have you done, Naruto?"

Moments later, Naruto was able to move away from the Hokage Tower. His speed was almost like a plane that now he has managed to reach the outskirts of the town. Then he sat down under the tree and opened the scrolls.

"Now, fuinjutsu huh, let's see what do we have here." Naruto read all that was there inside the scroll and familiarized all of them. Then he stumbled on one technique that was so familiar to him, the Flying Thunder God technique.

"Hey Dad, I hope that you will let me use your technique." He smiled. After that, Naruto then memorized every specs of the technique as well as how to do it tasks.

After memorizing the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and familiarizing the Fuinjutsu scroll, Naruto immediately opened the Kinjutsu scroll. At first, he was surprised he has managed to get the same scroll he exactly has stolen before. He evidence was the first page has the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu on its first page.

The second set of techniques that was written inside the scroll completely took him by surprise. It was the water techniques of the Nidaime Hokage. For Naruto who has affinity of all the elements, immediately take note of how to use such powerful water techniques.

After that, he then scrolled deeper into the scroll. He soon encountered some more techniques, which involves deeper understanding into human anatomy. These techniques involve healing techniques. "Hey, look Kurama, with these techniques; I can also become a good medic." The young boy said, earning a sigh from the mighty fox.

Finally, he managed to reach the last part of the scroll. Of all the techniques, he manages to read, so far this is the grandest of all the techniques that was there on the scroll. It was so great in value that it even catches the attention of the great fox. It was the Edo Tensei. "**Naruto, I suggest that you should familiarize this technique, it may come in handy soon.**" The fox said to Naruto earning a nod from our ninja. Naruto, with his enhanced memorization skill, which he manages to acquire as a vessel of all the powers of the great mother of Rikodou Sennin, Kaguya, answered the tailed beast "You beat I am!"

It took two hours for the Konoha ninja to pinpoint the location of a certain blonde ninja. Many ninjas then scrambled to find the little boy. But, one ninja was already ahead of them. It was Mizuki. He was able to reach Naruto in no time.

"So, you were able to get those scrolls, Naruto. Great job! Now give them to me." Mizuki said.

"No!" Naruto gave him a simple answer. Mizuki, confident because of the thought that Naruto is a weak ninja, move closer to Naruto. Naruto immediately move backwards away from the ninja.

"Now give them to me and be a good boy, Naruto." Mizuki said. He immediately made a dash towards Naruto, Naruto then let out a slight evil smile on his teacher. "And what will you do sensei, escaped with the scrolls and get out of Konoha while I take the blame of the disappearance of the scrolls. Please sensei, don't let me do this." Naruto positioned himself into battle ready position. Mizuki immediately clenched his fist in anger.

Out of nowhere, another ninja entered the scene. This time he was one of his teacher. He was Iruka. "Lets end this Naruto, now hand over to me the scroll." Iruka walked slowly towards Naruto. Naruto moved closer to Iruka. This move of Naruto made Mizuki very angry.

"Hey Naruto, mind if I tell you a little secret." Mizuki let out an evil smile in front of Naruto. Iruka immediately made a move and run in front of the kid. "Don't listen to him Naruto." Iruka said.

"Sensei, don't worry. I know about it already. So don't worry about me." Naruto took a glance in front of his beloved sensei. "Mizuki-sensei, just shut-up. If you are trying to convince me to give you the scrolls by telling a little secret, then your wrong. And besides, I already know I am a jinchuriki, I AM THE JINCHURIKI OF THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Naruto closed his eyes and made a seal in his hand.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm deeply sorry for what happen to you during that night, twelve years ago. As the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, I hope you will forgive me." Naruto immediately opened his eyes with his head lowered and his eyes staring straight into the Earth.

"Hey, Iruka… what if… What if we steal those scrolls and sell them outside Konoha. We'll make millions of ryu from those scrolls. What do you say?" Mizuki said. Iruka clenched his fist and glared evilly to Mizuki.

"And what, leave Naruto here in Konoha and while carrying the burden of your sin!" Iruka yelled to Mizuki. These made Mizuki extremely angry by now. He then looked at Naruto who was carrying two scrolls. "Naruto don't worry, you have nothing to do about what happened twelve years ago. Don't worry I will protect you." Iruka put his left hand on his back pocket filled with kunai and prepared himself to strike down his target.

"Why? Why do you protect a demon like him?" Mizuki yelled back to Iruka. "Hey demon, why don't you show yourself and prove how evil you are!" he yelled at Naruto.

"Why? Because like me, he also have lost his parents during the day of the attack. That's why I don't want to bear a grudge on him. In fact, I am worried about Naruto because he bears the greatest burden here. He has the tail inside him." Iruka looked at Naruto. "If anyone is to be blamed about what happened today, it is you!"

Naruto, even though he already witnessed this event a long time ago, this scene still gives him emotional shockwaves. He then remembered this was the time when he first realized he is not alone anymore. Naruto was crying. "Thank you, Iruka Sensei, Thank you!" Naruto stepped forward with a kunai in his hand.

"Iruka-sensei, please don't waste your time on him and let me take care of him. Here are the scrolls that I have stolen from the Hokage. Again… thank you very much sensei." Naruto made a daring step forward to his opponent.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Immediately, after uttering those words, 1000 clones appeared out of nowhere. "If you surrendered peacefully sensei, then I will stop these from escalating into something even bigger than this." Naruto made his ultimatum. Instead of surrendering, Mizuki made a suicidal dash into Naruto. First, he throws a series shuriken into Naruto. Then he follows his initial strike by throwing a pair of kunai towards Naruto.

However, all of those strikes failed to get even near to Naruto. He successfully evaded all of them. "Is that all you've got sensei, then my turn." At first Naruto raised his fist into the air. After that, he immediately lowered them down. With that, all of 1000 clones strike Mizuki one by one. At first, Mizuki made a last ditch effort to fend off Naruto's relentless clone attack. But in the end, he was overcome by the sheer number of clones attacking him all at once.

After Naruto's brutal attack to Mizuki, something changes I Naruto's face. It wasn't a face of a child nor of a twelve year old kid anymore. It was the face of a battle-harden ninja, a man who has a lot more experience in combat than he ever does have. His eyes have change too. They looks like coin slits, looks like an eye of a beast. Then there it was Naruto's terrifying aura, the aura of the ten-tails. Mizuki cowers in fear. He has never seen nor experienced something like this before. He was speechless.

"I'll show you sensei the power of a jinchuriki!" Naruto instantly disappeared in front of Mizuki. He then reappeared in front of him almost in an instant. "If you wanted to see a demon, then I'll show you." Naruto whispered to Mizuki while pinning him down to a tree.

Less than a blink of an eye, Naruto punched Mizuki in the stomach. And the battle was over. Naruto knocked Mizuki unconscious. Naruto wins the battle.

Between the Lines:

Moments later, after the one-sided battle between Naruto and Mizuki, the young ninja walked slowly towards his dumbfounded sensei who happened to witness one of the most brutal one-sided battle in his life. Once he arrived on the spot, he kneeled in front of his sensei, with tears on his eyes.

"Sensei, I wish you also forgive my friend of mine." Naruto asked his sensei.

"W-What of yours do you mean? What are you talking about?" his sensei was still confused about the display of power Naruto showed him.

"I wish that you forgive the nine-tailed fox!" Naruto said.

"**Hey Naruto, what the hell are you doing boy**." Kurama growled at him. But he was ignored by the young boy.

"I wish you forgive Kurama! Please sensei, I beg you. Trust me; the fox doesn't really want to attack the village. It was a fault of someone else, someone who power is enough to control a bijuu." Iruka was simply shocked at the words that were coming out of the young jinchuriki.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!**" The fox yelled at Naruto. Then Naruto turned his back and looked at the powerful fox who was imprisoned behind him. "What do you think I'm doing? Of course, I'm asking him to forgive you. I do not to see a great comrade and friend of mine to be left in a corner carrying the burden of the sins of which he does not intend to happen in the first place. Anyway, it's your turn to speak to him."

Slowly Naruto's facial attributes began to change. His pupils turned into slits and whiskers began to grow even more vividly. It was Kurama. "**Boy, I… I'm sorry to what happened to you twelve years ago. Sorry about that, and you don't need to forgive me boy. That's all I've wanted to say.**" The deep voice inside Naruto suddenly vanished together with the facial features of the fox. Now it was Naruto.

"Please, forgive him… I know he does not talk that much. But can I ask you a favor, Iruka sensei, you know were running out of time. Many ninja's are closing in to our position and fast." Naruto asked his sensei.

"W-What is… What is it, Naruto?" his sensei asked him.

"Can us, no… I wish not to let everyone know about this. I know it is hard, but I wish that everything that happened today must become a secret. It will be bad for Kurama if anyone knows about it. I know I can trust you this secret of ours." Naruto said.

"O-Ok, Naruto!" That was Iruka's answer to Naruto. However, after that, Naruto fell silent and collapsed in front of him. In an instant Naruto was lying down in the ground, with his consciousness starting to fade away. "I guess… I must… I guess I have abuse my body… after all… Thank… you… sensei." Those were Naruto's last words before he fell unconscious.

"Yes, If that is what you wished." His sensei said while taking care of the unconscious boy.

-End of Chapter-

I'm very sorry everyone. I'm a little bit late for an update. I was busy these last few days because of our college project… a filming project. Again, I'm sorry guys. And also, I wish for you to forgive me about the wrong grammars. It is just so hard for me to construct a good grammar story after all.

Finally, I hope you like the story. Thank you for reading my fanfiction story.

And one more thing, I will make Sakura an Akatsuki agent. Warning: very powerful and evil Sakura. What if in this world, Sakura was a daughter of a certain man and his name was Nagato, in other words the "Akatsuki Princess". Yes, Sakura will become an Uzumaki. But, for spying purposes, I will prefer to use the name "Sakura Haruno". I was inspired by a certain idea coming from another fanfiction story. I still don't know what to do, but kindly tell me guys what should I do. Perhaps, you could help me guys by making a review about this idea. Kindly make a review about the idea. Arigatou Gozaimasu mina!


End file.
